El acercamiento definitivo
by anira22
Summary: La primera vez de esta incombustible pareja


Ninguno de los personajes de Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen. Tampoco los de Dragon Ball GT, ni siquiera yo podría escribir algo tan malo.

-¡Este hombre me saca de mis casillas!-gritó una enfadadísima Bulma.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez Yamcha?-le preguntó su madre, la señora Brief.

-¿Yamcha? Hablo de Vegeta.

-¿Ha destrozado la sala de entrenamiento de nuevo?-preguntó su padre.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Se ha comido el último trozo de brownie que había.

-Oh, querida, no te preocupes, ya estoy horneando otro. Esta noche podrás tomarlo de postre.

-Se va a enterar…-Bulma se dirigió hacia la sala de gravedad enrabiada

-Con lo guapo que es, y el trabajo que da-comentó la señora Brief.

-Ya lo puedes decir bien alto-sorbió su taza de te.

-¡Eh, eh tú!-llamó al cristal. La cara de Bulma de desdibujó mientras comprobaba cómo Vegeta la ignoraba deliberadamente. ¡Malditos fueran los saiyans y maldito su insaciable apetito!-¡Eh, te hablo a ti!-Bulma arrugó el ceño, abrió la caja de mandos y desconectó la sala de entrenamiento, obligando a Vegeta a hacerle caso.

-Mujer, vuelve a encender la máquina.

-En primer lugar, me llamo Bulma.

-Me tiene igual cómo te llames, enciende la maldita máquina-Bulma lo ignoró y pasó adentro.

-A ver si te vas enterando, Vegeta, que en esta casa estás de invitado. Así que respeta mis cosas-Vegeta la miró detenidamente.

-¿Has discutido con ese ñicris?-dijo, haciendo referencia a Yamcha.

-Eso no te importa-se defendió-Y no es un ñicris.

-Claro que lo es, podría cargármelo de una patada.

-Si eso pasase, te mataría-Vegeta rió.

-No tienes poder para matarme, humana.

-Siempre te puedo envenenar con el próximo brownie que me robes.

-¡No serías capaz!

-No me tientes, Vegeta-dijo acercando la cara a la de él. Últimamente la convivencia entre ellos era imposible, a Bulma parecía molestarle cualquier cosa que él hiciera-No vuelvas a comerte mis brownies-Bulma salió, y volvió a poner en funcionamiento la sala de gravedad, con media sonrisa, trucó los mandos viendo con alegría como la gravedad hacía que Vegeta diera con su cara en el suelo-Chúpate esa.

12:02 de la madrugada.

Vegeta suspiró, el entrenamiento había sido duro, esa maldita mujer lo había retado, puesto a prueba y él había vencido. Admitía que a la postre había resultado un buen entrenamiento el tener que superar una gravedad tres veces superior a la que normalmente estaba acostumbrado. Volvió a suspirar, y el aroma de los postres de la Señora Brief le llegó hasta los pulmones, se levantó de un salto de la cama. Tanto entrenamiento le había abierto el apetito, y durante la cena, apenas había comido una docena de platos.

Bajó de un salto desde el piso de arriba y caminó en silencio, descalzo, hacia la cocina. Oyó a alguien venir en la misma dirección que él: La mujer humana.

Vegeta siguió su camino por el pasillo hacía la nevera, sin percatarse de que Bulma no veía tan bien como él en la oscuridad, la joven de cabello azul chocó contra él y soltó un grito de espanto que atronó los oídos del príncipe.

-¡Eh, eh! ¡Deja de gritar!

-¡LUCES!-gritó y el pasillo se iluminó, allí estaba ella, con el culo en el suelo mientras Vegeta la miraba con una ceja levantada. Bulma miró alrededor suyo y vio su helado tirado en el suelo.

-¡Mira por donde vas!-le espetó Vegeta.

-Yo no tengo por qué mirar por dónde voy. ¡Estoy en mi casa!-Bulma hizo por levantarse, pero pisó el helado del suelo, y volvió a caerse de culo.

-Los humanos sois patéticos-sentenció Vegeta, pasó por encima de ella y se marchó. Bulma se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la cocina, donde ya se hallaba el saiyain. Era increíblemente rápido.

-¡Ya está, se acabó! Aquí la princesa soy yo. ¡Lárgate de mi casa!-le gritó a Vegeta en sus mismas narices-¡FUERA!-dijo señalándole la dirección de salida. Vegeta la ignoró y sacó un plato del frigorífico, con el brownie que la señora Brief había hecho por la tarde, abrió la boca y se lo zampó de un bocado. Bulma abrió la boca en un gesto de incredulidad y enfado. Vegeta tragó y se acercó a ella como si el enfadado encima fuese él-No hay helado, mujer-Bulma apretó el puño, y antes de pararse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, le soltó un puñetazo a Vegeta en todo el estómago ante el cual el príncipe ni reaccionó.

-¡AH!, ¡AHHHH!-Bulma se metió la mano entre las piernas, doblándose de dolor, mientras Vegeta la mirada desde lo alto con una ceja levantada. El príncipe le cogió el brazo para evaluar los daños-Me he roto el dedo, me lo he roto ¿está roto, verdad?-le preguntó sin atrever a mirarse una mano en la que parecía haberle crecido un corazón que bombeaba sangre y más sangre.

-No, no está roto-Vegeta le desplegó la mano mientras ella trataba de zafarse retorciéndose. Vegeta suspiró, uno de los dedos se había salido del sitio-Las mujeres humanas sois débiles y estúpidas, pero tú eres aún más inútil y estúpida que el resto-Bulma sintió tanta rabia que dejó de notar nada más que un montón de sangre invadiéndole el cerebro, hizo por pegarle un rodillazo en la entrepierna, y Vegeta aprovechó ese momento de distracción para colocarle el dedo el sitio con un rápido movimiento. Dolor. Bulma volvió a doblarse dejando escapar todo el aire de los pulmones, con las manos agarrando los férreos bíceps del guerrero del espacio, respiró con la frente pegada al duro pecho de Vegeta.

A veces se asqueaba de ella misma cuando se sorprendía aspirando su olor, algo que le atraía y repugnaba a partes iguales, como todo en él. Cuando salía sudado de la sala de entrenamiento, sin quererlo se encontraba respirando el olor que él desprendía… ¿por qué? ¡El de Yamcha no lo aguantaba! Era arrogante. Era atractivo. Era déspota. Era cruel. Era desagradecido. Era fuerte. Era un saiyan.

Su respiración fue haciéndose más regular, el dolor remitiendo, pero no se despegó de él, tampoco él hizo nada por apartarla.

Vegeta estaba quieto, mirando hacia abajo, veía la coronilla de ella. El pelo de Bulma le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla y en el cuello, sabía que las manos de ella le apretaban los brazos con todas sus fuerzas, pero las fuerzas de la mujer eran tan escasas que apenas notaba presión. Respiraba con profundidad, y cada vez que inhalaba una nueva bocanada de aire los senos de Bulma rozaban su propio pecho. La aborrecía y le atraía a partes iguales. Despreciaba a los humanos por ser tan distintos a su pueblo, por ser débiles. Ella era débil. Era frágil. Era suave. Era hermosa. Era blanda. Era buena, compasiva y generosa. Y por todo ello seguía sin entender por qué le atraía.

Bulma levantó la cabeza: Las bocas muy juntas.

Las narices pegadas.

Las respiraciones mezclándose.

Vegeta y ella se miraron unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Bulma bajó los ojos hacia los labios de Vegeta un momento, y en un instante ambas bocas se pegaron en un beso esperado, meditado y desesperado. Bulma le tiraba del pelo y él la apretaba tanto contra él que hubo un momento que temió poder partirla por la mitad. Bulma se apoyó en los hombros de Vegeta para tomar impulso y subirse a su cintura, enredando las piernas a su alrededor; él le lamió el cuello mientras ella le pasaba las manos por la espalda. Estaba pasando… estaba pasando…

Vegeta voló de nuevo hasta su habitación, ya olvidada la comida, con ella enredada en su cuerpo. Bulma se bajó nada más entrar, cerró de un puntapié la puerta y se apresuró, sin dejar de besarlo, a quitarle la camisa de tirantes que el saiyanjin llevaba puesta. Vegeta desgajó la ropa de ella con facilidad. Fueron empujándose entre besos, lamentotes y jadeos hasta la cama, donde él cayó encima de ella.

Vegeta se levantó a la hora habitual esa mañana para irse a entrenar. Como otros muchos días, no se cruzaron en toda la jornada. Bulma temía al orgullo. Temía que el orgullo de él, o el de ella misma, impidiera un nuevo acercamiento. Pero a la noche siguiente, quizás porque ambos estaban deseando encontrarse, coincidieron de nuevo en el pasillo, y volvieron a dar con sus cuerpos en la cama. Ya nada sería lo mismo en la vida de ambos.

FIN.

Espero que os haya gustado, es mi primer relato de Bulma y Vegeta. Me ha dado ahora por esta pareja, porque siempre he sido más de Gohan y Videl.


End file.
